


Deeper Grandpappy, Deeper!

by Silquestnocte



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Daddy Kink, GILF, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Rare Pairings, more like Granddaddy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silquestnocte/pseuds/Silquestnocte
Summary: ya'll brought this upon yourselvesI hate myself for writing this





	Deeper Grandpappy, Deeper!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ars_Matron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ars_Matron/gifts), [AnimeFanime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanime/gifts).



> ya'll brought this upon yourselves
> 
> I hate myself for writing this

Masuda swallowed tightly as as eyed the bobbing cock just a few inches from his nose. He hadn't been sure what to expect, but it certainly wasn't the impressive member, framed by a swatch of dense grey curls that was currently standing proud in front of his face.

It was so big, bigger than he had ever attempted to swallow, and much bigger than the toys he had used on himself in preparation for this day. 

A hand, a strong, sure hand, rested itself on the top of his head as he turned his large dark eyes up towards the man he had been lusting over for a year," Watari-" "-You know you've been ordered to call me Grandpappy in the bedroom, and I won't tolerate another mistake like that sonny." 

The hand tightened its grip on the soft dark hair Matsuda had made sure to run a comb through before this encounter and pulled the young detective's face forward, the senior obviously eager to have his proud cock mouthed.

Matsuda found his eyes falling closed as he breathed in the manly, musky smell of the cock that was now his duty to worship. Obediently, he opened his mouth and began to press soft kisses and licks along the shaft, all ten inches of it. 

Slowly, the Japanese detective’s mind began to float away, guided to a softer space by the soft instructions and firm grip of the other man handling him. 

Matsuda would have never believed you if at the start of his career you told him that he’d eventually meet a senior citizen that he would want to bend over for. That he’d be almost desperate in trying to stretch himself to ready his virgin ass to offer it to someone who would normally be something more of a mentor. That he’d almost come when a pair of aged hands, liver spots and all, pressed him into a soft mattress and deftly twisted the dusky brown nipples on his chest. That the brush of a moustache in a kiss would cause his cock to jump, and that he’d eye a man old enough to be a grandfather like a piece of meat as he stripped himself of a suit. 

But here he was, panting as he worked finger after finger into himself as Watari- no, Grandpappy- watched hungrily from the end of the bed. It had been hard, finding the time when neither of them were on taskforce duty, Watari was pretty much at L’s beck and call, and honestly so was Matsuda… Although the renowned detective rarely asked for him to come in for more time than Matsuda offered. 

Finally, the big moment came, Matsuda was almost fisting himself trying to ensure his entrance would finally be relaxed enough to take his Grandpappy’s thick erection. They had tried this twice before, once stopped because it had been too overwhelming, too painful, for Matsuda to continue, the other time halted because the “World’s Greatest Detective” needed something for the case that only really made sense to him. Probably an Oreo cheesecake pop or something, for all of his brilliance, the guy sure ate like a kid left alone in a candy aisle…. 

The hot press of the erection pulled him somewhat from his drifting thoughts and then finally, he felt veiny inch after veiny inch make its slow and steady press into him. Watari only paused for a beat, his hand splayed between the Japanese man’s shoulder blades to ensure that the other was alright. An impish smile and a short nod later, and suddenly Matsuda found himself being railed at a tempo he had never anticipated, by a cock large enough that he almost found himself regretting this decision….

Almost. 

“Deeper, Grandpappy, deeper! I want to feel where you’ve been while I sit through all my meetings tomorrow” Matsuda moaned like the whore he was as his lover grunted in reply – “Oh, you’d like that you little slut? Walking around sore because an old man fucked you silly while you were supposed to be fetching paperwork? Take it, take it all!” 

A harsh smack to his ass caused Matsuda to jump, and as he jolted from surprise, his first orgasm of many hit him like a fright train. 

A harsh round of fucking later, Matsuda found that he couldn’t come anymore, not properly anyways. No matter what was going on, no matter how closely he was brought to the edge, no matter how hard his ass was pounded, his dick simply couldn’t spurt anymore come. It hurt, or it should have hurt, Matsuda had long past the threshold where pain and pleasure become confused with each other, and he was still taking that aged cock, dried tears on his cheeks, and he was still begging for it like it was a pay raise from his boss. 

Two hours of escape for the two of them, not Matsuda and Watari, two vital cogs in the machine that was to hunt down and catch Kira, just Grandpappy and Sonny. Two lovers with a bit of an age gap between them that put a new dent in the wall from where the expensive headboard had slammed into it too many times.


End file.
